The Beaches of Cheyenne
by Ookami-hanyou Sarah
Summary: Songfic for the song The Beaches of Cheyenne by Garth Brooks. This is my first songfic hope you like it. Please comment. Thank you!


The Beaches of Cheyenne

Sung By: Garth Brooks

**Author's notes: This is my first songfic and I hope it to be a good one. I do not own the song or InuYasha. I find it's better to listen to the song while reading. It's also a way to find new music and different kinds of bands.**

_They packed up all his buckles_

_And shipped his saddle to his dad_

_And by the way the house looked_

_She must have took it bad_

_The workers came on Monday _

_To fix the door and patch the wall_

_They she just went crazy_

_The night she got the call_

_He was up in Wyoming_

_And drew a bull no man could ride_

_He promised her he'd turn out_

_Well it turned out that he lied_

_And their dreams that they'd been livin'_

_In the California sand_

_Died right there beside him_

_In Cheyenne_

_They say she just went crazy_

_Screamin' out his name_

_She ran out into the ocean_

_And to this day they claim_

_That if you go down by the water_

_You'll see her footprints in the sand_

_'Cause every night she walks _

_the beaches of Cheyenne_

_They never found her body_

_Just her dairy by the bed_

_It told about the fight they had_

_And the words that she had said_

_When he told her he was ridin'_

_She said then I don't give a damn_

_If you never come back from Cheyenne_

_They say she just went crazy_

_Screamin' out his name_

_She ran out into the ocean_

_And to this day they claim_

_That if you go down by the water_

_You'll see her footprints in the sand_

_'Cause every night she walks _

_the beaches of Cheyenne_

_Nobody can explain it_

_Some say she's still alive_

_They even claim they've seen her_

_On the shoreline late at night_

_So if you go down by the water_

_You'll see her footprints in the sand_

_'Cause every night she walks _

_the beaches of Cheyenne_

_Every night she walks_

_the beaches of Cheyenne._

Bankotsu knew all he needed was one last ride. Riding bulls was hard on any mans body and he was ready to retire. The next rodeo was in the upper part of Wyoming which was three hours from home but he was ready. It started in two days so he had two days to convince his wife, Kagome.

Bankotsu had enough money for them to live happily for the rest of their lives and that was what he planed to do. Bull Riding was dangerous and at times deadly that is why Kagome wanted him to stop and he was ready to quit riding for good. Bankotsu had a smile on his face and flowers in his hands when he opened the door to his house but his wife was nowhere to be found. Bankotsu thought for a moment a realized he knew exactly where his wife was.

Kagome stood at the waters edge facing the ocean and watching the sunset. The waves were grazing in and out at her feet. The sea breeze was blowing gently in her hair and the golden tent from the sun made her look like an angel. Bankotsu saw this and thought how lucky he was to have her by his side. Kagome had her back to him and he walked up behind her and wrapped her in a loving hug and stood there with her until the sun was gone completely and the stars were starting to come out. They walked back to the house hand in hand. Bankotsu gave her the flowers and she smiled and kissed him, then she trimed the ends off and put them in a vase full of fresh water. Kagome cooked and Bankotsu helped with the dishes. They were just finishing watching a movie when Bankotsu decided now was a good time to tell her about the bull riding in Wyoming.

"Kagome, I want to tell you something important and I hope you approve." Kagome looked into Bankotsu's eyes and secretly prayed that what he was about to tell her was not what she feared it was. "Kagome I want to go to Wyoming to be in this rodeo, it will be my last rodeo and afterwards I'm going to retire." Kagome was happy that he was going to retire but she had a very bad feeling about this rodeo and she couldn't shake it off. Bankotsu saw the happy expression on her face quickly replaced with concern and sadness. "What's wrong Kagome I was sure you would be happy?" "I am happy that your retiring honey, but I have a feeling something horrible is going to happen please don't go!" "Kagome all I need is one more ride and I'm sure if I miss it I won't be able to move on, please understand!" Kagome got really irritated and started shouting and Bankotsu shouted back at her. Then Kagome said something terrible, "I don't give a damn if you never come back down from Cheyenne" and she ran out of the room crying and slammed the door behind her. Bankotsu was fuming and it took all his restrant to calm down. Bankotsu slept on the couch that night and the next morning his pride got to him and he left early for the rodeo without even a word to Kagome.

Kagome woke up at noon and looked around for Bankotsu. Then she remembered their fight and the awful words she had said and a fresh set of tears came to her eyes. Kagome walked downstairs looking for Bankotsu but she found a note in his place. The note read:

Dear Kagome,

I hope you have forgiven me by the time I return and I promise you when I return this time it will be forever. Please wait for me and know that I love you.

Yours Forever, Bankotsu.

Kagome read the letter and weeped knowing now she was foolish to have lost her temper like that and she was going to make it up to him when he returned.

The rodeo started at eleven o'clock and the draw was long and nerve racking. The biggest bull in this rodeo was Lightning Flash and giant eight hundred pound white bull with huge horns. Bankotsu pitied the poor soul who wound up with that bull because he has never been ridden the full sixty seconds. Unfortainatly that poor soul was Bankotsu so he prayed that Kagome was praying for his safe return and that was the only support he needed. Bankotsu geared up and was the last to be let loose. He climbed into that saddle and tied his left hand to the front and he raised his right hand high in the air gave the nod and his sixty seconds began...

It was one o'clock and Kagome was just about to get in the shower when the phone rang. Kagome picked up the phone and on the other end she heard someone clear their throat and say _**"Is this Mrs. Yuki"**_ "Yes, may I ask who's calling." _**"This is the sheriff from Cheyenne their was a problem at the rodeo your husband was participating in. I regret to inform you that your husband was killed by the bull he was riding. He died instantly, I'm sorry for your loss and I will personally will come by and give you his personal things. Mrs. Yuki, are you there?"**_

Kagome dropped the phone the moment she heard her beloved had died. She fell to her knees and weeped for hours, when she thought she couldn't cry any more she cried some more. Kagome stopped crying long enough to reread the note Bankotsu had written earlier. The whole time Kagome thinks over and over "You lied, damn you,you lied." Also she heard her words echo in her head one thousand times, the last thing she had said to him."I don't give a damn if you never come back down from Cheyenne!" Kagome furious at herself and her lost love threw the phone into the wall leaving a giant hole in the wall. Then she grabbed one of the chairs around her and threw it as hard as she could. It broke the front door and the chair shattered on the other side. Flashes of their life together flashed before her eyes and fresh tears came. A cool breeze came to her and she realized she was on the beach walking toward the ocean. Kagome didn't care about anything,she was emotionless a bottomless pit and she walked toward the ocean ready to join her beloved one waiting on the other side. Kagome walked into the ocean and did not fight for her life, waiting to see her lost one smiling and holding her in his arms.

**This is my first songfic, I hope you like it . Please comment.**


End file.
